


An Otter and a Hedgehog go Ice Skating

by blazingstar29



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Hedgehog John Watson, Ice Skating, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Kissing, M/M, Otter Sherlock Holmes, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: John and Sherlock go ice skating and share a romantic moment on the ice.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 26





	An Otter and a Hedgehog go Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> short fluff (yes I know I'm late for Christmas)

“I can’t believe you actually agreed to this,” John mused as he and Sherlocked walked closer to the benches by the ice rink.

Sherlock scoffed, “I could hardly let you go by yourself. You and your shoulder will kick me out of bed for the next week if you hurt yourself.” 

“You-” John poked Sherlock -“have no faith in me.” With his long coat Sherlock pretended to smother John who let out a surprisingly high pitched shriek. When he emerged from the confines of Sherlock’s coat he was bright pink and not from the cold.

“Don’t you dare make me sound like that around people,” he scolded his boyfriend. 

“I find it rather sweet,” this comment caused John to flush an even deeper shade of pink. 

The pair sat down on the benches and began pulling on the ice skates. Sherlock, as always, seemed to take to the skates like a natural and quickly had them laced up. John followed suit a few moments later and stood. 

“Well this isn’t so bad,” he said, suddenly sounding unsure in the face of Sherlock’s natural ability. It was surprising really, how for Sherlock’s harsh, brooding exterior, he was a natural in the fine arts. Violin being one. In comparison, John came across as a very warm character. You wouldn’t expect the man to be a veteren who was posted in some of the harshest places in Afghanistan. 

Once out on the ice John clung to Sherlock’s arm looking thoroughly put out. “I thought this was going to be romantic but now I just feel like a wally.”

Sherlock laughed and glided in front of John holding both of his hands, “your looking inwards my dear. Come on, follow me.” Sherlock skated away, his coat billowing out behind him leaving John dumbfounded and grasping for the wall.

“That wasn’t funny!” He shouted after his boyfriend who was sliding over the ice gracefully. Determined to not be a sitting duck, John began to move his feet in what he hoped was somewhat gracefully. Regardless of grace he was soon gaining on Sherlock. Well, gaining was a strong word. Sherlock had stopped and was waiting for John. “I take back everything I’ve ever said about loving you.”

A big grin came across Sherlock’s face, “and I take back everything I ever said about how intimidating you can be.”

John’s eyes went wide and he feigned shock, “I was a soldier!” 

“And I used to be the untouchable Sherlock Holmes, world's only consulting detective who now hangs around with a blogging hedgehog!” John pouted at being called a hedgehog, It was an observation Mrs Hudson had made.

_ “You look so prickly and tough but really, quite close to the surface, you're just a loveable young man who likes warm things… I don’t know how you fell in love with Sherlock.” _

“Is that so? Well you look like an otter,” John retorted weakly.

“People  _ like otters! _ ” 

“Are you saying people don’t like hedgehogs?”

Sherlock brushed a gloved hand over John’s cheek and pulled the man close so he had to look up. Surrounded by skaters and christmas music, which both were oblivious to, Sherlock leaned down. John’s hand twisted in Sherlock’s shirt, knees wobbling slightly. Eyes locked in a trance that only their shared company could cast. Sherlock’s lips met John’s softly but ever so earnestly making the emotion undeniable. They broke apart, John leaning his head into Sherlock’s chest. He leaned down and whispered in John’s ear.

“I  _ love _ hedgehogs.”

  
  



End file.
